Last Minute Gift
by Dan Blue
Summary: Wendy forgot to get Romeo a gift for Christmas but Mira has the perfect idea
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a RoWen one-shot for the Holidays**

The town of Magnolia was always festive around the holidays but there was no place full of more energy than Fairy Tail. The guild hall was packed with all sorts of decorations and lights for holidays; some members even moved some tables in order to fit a tree in the building. Christmas was tomorrow and everyone was so excited especially a certain blue haired Dragon Slayer. Wanting to get each one of her friends in the guild a present for Christmas, Wendy Marvell had just finished her last minute shopping and was sitting at the bar double checking that she got everyone.

She made sure to get everyone something they would really like. She got Natsu and Happy reservations to a restaurant with an all you can eat buffet, she got Lucy a Silver Key that she found at a magic shop and she bought Erza a cake from a cute little bakery she saw when she was out on a job with Carla. Wendy was sure that she had gotten something for each one of her friends but she still had a feeling she was forgetting someone. It was then that Mirajane noticed her and decided to see what was bothering her.

"Wendy is everything alright," Mira asked

"Yeah everything is fine. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"It's just I wanted to buy every one of my friends a present for the holidays and I just finished but I feel like I'm forgetting someone. I got something for Carla Natsu Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, you, Lisanna, Elfman I even remembered the master but I still feel like I'm forgetting someone."

Then the answer came right through the front doors of the guild. Romeo Conbolt walked in with his dad from a job they just completed and then it hit her; she had forgotten him. Granted it was an honest mistake the two had only recently started hanging out but still Wendy felt guilty for not getting him anything. Noticing Wendy staring at Romeo, Mira thought it was the perfect opportunity to get one of her dream couples together.

"You know if it's Romeo you forgot I think I have an idea for what you can give him."

"Really what?"

"Well…"

The next day the energy in the guild was more than double than it was yesterday. Everyone was exchanging gifts while Wendy was sitting at a table alone. She had already given all of her friends their gifts from her and now she was just watching as everyone else gave each other gifts. She was so distracted that she didn't notice a certain Rainbow Fire mage walking up to her table.

"Merry Christmas Wendy," Romeo said with a smile.

She turned as soon as she heard his voice, "Merry Christmas Romeo."

He held out a small neatly wrapped box with a very noticeable blush on his face, "This is for you I hope you like it."

She took the box from him and when she opened it she was shocked at what she saw. It was necklace with a gold dragon charm. The charm itself was incredibly detailed and while she was looking at it she noticed that the eyes were actually blue.

"Romeo I love it," she said getting up and hugging him.

"That's a relief; I saw it at a jewelry shop a few weeks ago and thought it would be perfect for you."

"How could you afford something like this?" she asked realizing that it must have cost a fortune.

"It's no big deal I already had a lot of jewel saved up and I just bugged my dad to take me on a couple of jobs so I could get the rest."

After hearing that she felt really guilty; he had spent so much money and effort on her gift and she had gotten him nothing. Then she remembered what Mira had told her and Wendy's face instantly went red.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just you got me such a thoughtful gift and I forgot to get you something; I'm sorry"

"That doesn't matter I'm just glad you love your gift."

He was about to walk away when Wendy finally got enough courage to go through with Mira's plan, "Wait Romeo," she called out.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything while she pulled out a small plant and held it above him which was hard considering he was taller than her. Romeo slowly looked up to see what she was holding and just as he suspected it was mistletoe. He didn't have time to react before she pressed her lips against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but to them it felt like a few years. When she pulled away her face was a bright red.

Romeo was the first to speak, "Um that was a great gift, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said her face still red.

"Wendy, do you want to come on a job with me sometime?"

"Sure Romeo, I'd love too."

 **What do you guys think; it's a little short but I think it's cute? Merry Chiasmas and Happy New Year I'll catch you guys in 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally I wanted this to be a one-shot but this was a special request from The 10 year old so I hope you enjoy.**

 **I also want to thank NinaSkyLove and animerulesearth99 for the follows KiraRose16 for favoriting and following and Music Dragon425 for the review.**

The town of Magnolia's along with Fairy Tail's focus had now shifted from Christmas to The New Year. Although all the decorations that were on the outside of the guild were taken down; the inside was just as lively as ever. Every single wizard was getting ready for The New Year; everyone except for Wendy. It wasn't that she wasn't excited; it was just that what happened at the Christmas party was still on her mind. Even though she and Romeo had gone on a couple of jobs since then; the two of them had not talked about it. Sitting at the bar, Wendy was playing with her new necklace when a loud boom at the front of the guild caught her attention.

She turned to see if Natsu and Gray were fighting again but then she was pleasantly at what she saw instead. It was their good friends from Lamia Scale Lyon, Sherry and Chelia. Since Chelia could use Sky God Slayer Magic Wendy guessed that she was the one who made the loud noise when she blew open the doors. Chelia quickly ran to her best friend and gave her a hug which Wendy happily returned. The two started talking about what they had done during the holiday and that's when Chelia noticed Wendy's necklace.

"Wendy, I love your necklace; where did you get it?" she asked trying to get a closer look at it.

"I got it as a Christmas gift," she answered.

"Who gave to you?"

Wendy began to blush as she started to recall the memory of the gift and the kiss that followed shortly afterward. Her friend's blush did not go unnoticed as Chelia began to suspect that there was a good story behind Wendy's new piece of jewelry. Before the issue could be pressed any further someone else tried to get Wendy's attention.

"Hey Wendy," someone called from the other side of the guild.

She turned around but she already knew who was calling her, "What is it Romeo?"

"My dad and I are going to go on our last job of the year; do you want to come?"

"I'm fine, just be careful okay."

"Alright, we'll be back by New Year's Eve, I promise," he said before walking out with his dad.

Continuing to smile as they left, Wendy didn't notice the devilish grin on the face of the girl behind her. Meanwhile outside Romeo was a little disappointed that Wendy could not come with them and Macao took immediate notice.

"Don't worry son you'll be back with your girlfriend before you know it," his dad teased.

Romeo started to feel flush after his father said the word girlfriend, "Shut up dad, she's not my girlfriend."

"Is that right; because I heard something pretty interesting happened at the Christmas party?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Romeo denied, his face getting redder and redder.

"Okay son but for your information I happen to know about a little New Year's tradition that might interest you."

"What tradition?"

"Well…"

Even though it was New Year's Eve Romeo and his father were nowhere to be seen. Although it was only two minutes to midnight Wendy was about to run out of the guild to look for them when Romeo ran in breathing heavily. Running to see if he was okay, Wendy noticed that Macao was not with him. Romeo apologized for nearly being late but he explained that it wasn't his fault because the train was delayed. He also told her that his dad went to a bar with his uncle Wakaba shortly after they got back to town. Satisfied with his answer, Wendy gave him a drink and they started talking about what they were going to do in the New Year.

"So do you have any goals for the this year," Wendy asked with only a minute to midnight.

"I have one but I'll tell you in a minute."

Everyone in the guild began to count down as the last seconds of the year ticked away.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year"

Everyone began to celebrate; they all cheered, hugged and began drinking every ounce of alcohol in the building. Wendy was about to join them when she felt someone grab her hand/ She turned around and saw that Romeo was really red in the face. Before she could do anything else he had pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted only lasted a little longer than the one on Christmas but they both still enjoyed it. When he finally pulled away both of them were red in the face.

"Wendy, can I ask you something?" he asked still red as a tomato.

"Go ahead"

"Will you go out with me?"

For a minute she couldn't answer but then a smile started to form across her face, "Of course I will."

As he began to smile as well one thought was going through his mind. That was easier than I thought it would be.

 **There you guys have it the second chapter of what was supposed to be a one shot. I hope you guys liked it and have a very happy New Year**


End file.
